Sasuke's Revenge
by Haoner
Summary: Sasuke runs into the TARDIS where he meets the 9th Doctor. Sasuke asks The Doctor to take him to July 10th 1997 to where Itachi was only a day old. Now the Doctor is going to try and convince Sasuke that killing isn't the answer. (Bad description, but good story! I promise!)


**Hello, I am Haoner and welcome back to another Fanfiction!**

 **This is a Doctor Who/Naruto crossover!**

 **This is not a continuation of "Naruto's Regeneration" a previous Doctor Who/Naruto fan I wrote. I'd recommend reading it, it's one of my favorite Fanfics that I've written and I'd love to write more. CreepyLady1 Says hi! go follow her :P**

 **But this is different! I hope you can enjoy the wonders that are about to be bestowed upon you!**

 **Also real quick Creepylady1 one of my good friends, she's sponsoring me in her newest Fanfiction so it's only fair for me to sponsor her! Go check her out if you're interested in being scarred for life. She's not as PG as me...**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was out on a mission for Orochimaru to retrieve some herbs for him. Nothing challenging.

I had reached the location where the herbs were located and I grabbed them. Easy.

I was about to leave until I saw a blue box. It must've been written in some weird ancient language, because it's not in Japanese.

Just as I was about to check it out the door opened. The person who came out was a man who was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans and he had very little hair. He basically looked like a bald Kiba.

"Oh hello there!" the man said

I had my hand grab the hilt of my sword, preparing myself if this strange man was up to something.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor Who exactly?"

"Just the Doctor. What is your name?"

The man seemed very innocent but I still kept my guard up. "Sasuke Uchiha" I look at the blue box again then back at the man "what is that?" I asked

The Doctor looked at the box and smiled "this is the TARDIS. Means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This machine can travel through time and space, anywhere you want!"

"Anywhere?" This caught my attention "This, TARDIS was it? Can time travel?"

"That it can!"

An idea hatched in my head "Do you mind taking me to a certain point in time?"

The man smiled and nodded "of course! Where would you like to go?"

"June 10th 1997, Konoha Japan"

"Right then! Let's go!" The Doctor allowed me into the TARDIS and I was very surprised to see it was bigger on the inside then it was the out.

The Doctor was putting in the coordinates "alright! Here we go!"

The TARDIS began making a weird noise and I could feel movement. If this plan works then everything will be better in the world.

Just then that floating feeling came to a stop.

"We're here!" says the Doctor.

We exited the TARDIS and we were definitely in Konoha. I look at the Hokage heads and only the first 3 Hokage were up there. So the TARDIS actually worked.

"Just out of curiosity why did you pick this time period?" The Doctor asked

I smirked and turned around and faced him "on this day my older brother Itachi is only 1 day old. I'm going to kill him"

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "You didn't tell me you were going to be killing someone!? I would've never agreed if this was your intention!"

"You don't understand!" I yelled at the Doctor "when I was only 8 years old I came home one day to see my older 13 year old brother covered in the blood of all our clan members! He murdered our entire clan! But he kept me alive. I swore I would get my revenge and kill Itachi and now that he's a defenseless baby this will be a piece of cake."

The Doctor stood in my way "Listen I understand the feeling. You see I'm come from a planet known as Gallifrey... There was a war. Many lives, many people that I loved died. My planet was destroyed... I'm the last of my kind. Killing and violence is not the answer! Sasuke just this once, nobody dies!"

"Don't get in my way Doctor." I warned him

"I won't let you!"

I was getting tired of his pacifistic antics. I unleashed my sword and stabbed him. He clutched his chest in pain.

"Gah! You stabbed one of my hearts!"

"One?" I decided to stab him on the other side of his chest and before you know it his breathing came to a halt. He fell down covered in a puddle of his own blood.

"So long Doctor"

As I was walking away a yellow glow hit the side of my eye. I turn around to see that the Doctor is glowing. The glowing stops and the first thing I noticed was he now had a full head of hair. He got up and now this man had a new face as well.

"Who are you?" I asked

He looked at me with fury. "I'm the Doctor"

I stared in awe "impossible! I killed the Doctor! The Doctor doesn't even look like you!"

"The Time Lords have sort of a way of cheating death. When we die we regenerate and come back to life. The cost everything changes. Face, body, personality, taste, everything."

"Does that mean you'll stay out of my way now?"

"That part of me will never change."

"You know what, forget it. I'm going to do what I must be done" I then jumped and started jumping roof to roof heading for the Uchiha compound. I saw the Doctor running, but he won't catch me in time.

I reach my old house. What I see is my mom cooing over baby Itachi. Revolting.

My mom leaves the room, now is my chance.

I walk in and stare down at little baby Itachi who just starts giggling and smiling at me.

"I'm going to do what must be done." I unleashed my sword and positioned it to kill baby Itachi "goodbye."

"Wait!" I turn around and it's the Doctor.

"I don't know how you managed to catch up with me, but I keep telling you, don't get in my way"

"Sasuke if you do this you're no better than your brother"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Your brother killed your family. Your brother is family. Kill him you're just like your brother"

"Don't test me Doctor. When I do this everything will be back to normal."

"No it won't! If you do this you'll destroy the universe."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother killing your clan is a fixed point in time. Kill him the whole universe is destroyed"

"Even if I don't kill him I'll just kill him when I get back to my own time."

"Killing doesn't solve anything. It only scars you forever. In the end there will be no winners."

"You expect me to let that monster keep roaming around killing other people!?"

"I can see it in your eyes, in reality you don't want to kill your brother."

"That's a lie. All my training has been to kill him"

"You said he killed your clan when you were 8, that you were innocent. In the past you loved him, and if there's one thing I've noticed you hold on to the past. In your heart you truly believe that the older brother you grew up with is still there somewhere"

I grabbed my head "Gah! Stop talking!"

"You can't deny it! If you kill your brother, no matter what time period that hole in your heart won't change! All you'll feel is sorrow and pain if you kill him."

"Stop!"

"You love your brother!"

I then turn around and look at the baby Itachi, still laughing and giggling. I looked back at the Doctor "I do love him."

"There's always a way to end it without killing or violence, you just have to find it."

I looked at baby Itachi one more time and... I smiled. "I won't kill him. But can I do something first?"

"What is that?"

"Let me just look at my mother one last time"

The Doctor smiled "okay."

I sneak into the kitchen, surprised she didn't hear any of the yelling between me and the Doctor. I look at her, baking her world famous cookies. A tear rolls down my eyes, but I wipe it away.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder, it was the Doctor. "c'mon then, it's time to go, allons-y"

I followed him but there were three thoughts on my mind.

First being happy I could see my mother one last time

Two wondering what I can do with Itachi

Three... Allons-y?

We step into the TARDIS and the Doctor sets the coordinates to the present to where I we were. As I'm just sitting down lost in my thoughts the Doctor comes out now wearing a blue suit with a light brown trench coat.

"New style?"

"Just feel like this is more me" he sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder "you okay?" he asked

"Yes" I simply said.

The TARDIS stopped. I open the door to see we were back to where we were. I exit the TARDIS and I just see the Doctor standing inside the TARDIS.

"Good bye, Doctor"

"Good bye, Sasuke"

Before he closed the door I said "wait!" he opened the door and looked at me "why did you come here anyways?"

"Same reason I go to any place, just bored, maybe looking for some adventure"

"Well you certainly had an adventure, that's for sure."

The Doctor laughed. He waved good bye and closed the door. The TARDIS began making the same noise again and it was slowly fading away.

Just like that it was gone. He was gone.

I start walking back with the herbs for Orochimaru. But as I walk back all that goes through my head is endless questions, the biggest one being 'what do I do next?'

* * *

 **That is it! I hope you guys enjoyed! Ask me if you want to see the Doctor take anyone else out. For a trip! Not a date. None of the Naruto characters will be any of his good looking companions haha!**

 **But thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next Fanfiction!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
